El mago rey
by Yuta
Summary: 3 chicos nuevos llegan a Hogwarts y cosas empiezan a suceder. Por una vez, el trio de heroes no serán más que personajes poco importantes en una historia de un año en el cual se descubre mucho más sobre el mundo de lso magos de lo que nadie esperaba.


Este es mi primer fanfict de Harry Potter. Y el primero que escribo en castellano. Por favor, denle una oportunidad!  
  
Voy a tratar de hacer capítulos cortos (pero eso significa que va a haber muchos) Y si, el fic se vuelve más tenebroso más tarde... los primero capítulos son Light. Para los que quieran saber, Harry tiene acá 17 años y está en el anteúltimo año... Díganme, alguien sabe si los Gemelos Weasly son un año o dos mayores que Ron?  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Disculpen..."  
  
El trío fantástico había estado sentado charlando después de comerse un helado cuando Hermione sintió una ligera sacudida en el hombro.  
  
Hermione, Ron y Harry miraron hacia arriba encontrándose con pálidos ojos azules con un dejo de violeta, enmarcados en Khol, con líneas verticales en negro sobre ellos. Dichos ojos pertenecían a un chico flaco y alto de unos 18 años vestido con una remera manga corta negra arriba de una rojo oscuro, pantalones negros con las costuras rojas y pelo corto y rubio con un mechón que le cubría el ojo izquierdo todo en tonos de rubio muy claro y más oscuro aquí y allá.  
  
Ron, siendo el menos acostumbrado a este tipo de apariciones en la calle Diagon, hizo lo que estaban haciendo un gran numero de magos. Se quedó mirando fijo con cara de sorprendido.  
  
"Ustedes podrían indicarme donde encontrar Flourish y... y..." el chico sacó un papel arrugado del bolsillo "...Blotts?" les dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa cerrando los ojos. "Les suena?"  
  
Hermione, que se había quedando mirando la remera de chico (que tenía el logotipo del señor de los Anillos) volvió a la realidad.  
  
"Si, la conocemos. Nosotros vamos para allá."  
  
" Si quieres venir con nosotros te podríamos mostrar el camino." Terminó Harry sonriéndole al chico.  
  
"Gracias." Sonrió el chico "Son las primeras personas que me ayudan, el resto se me quedaba mirando...." le dirigió una mirada divertida a Ron "...Sip, como este... "  
  
Ron pestañó.  
  
"Vos sos un chico, no?"  
  
"Ehh...ssssi..." le contestó el adolescente mirándolo con cara rara.  
  
"Y por qué usas maquillaje?"  
  
Hermione le dio un codazo.  
  
"Por que es un chico gótico, Ron."  
  
"Y que es un chico gótico?" preguntó este al rubio.  
  
"Por lo general se reconoce a góticos por el estilo de ropa, peinado, accesorios y lso lugares que frecuentan" empezó ella "pero en realidad es una forma de pensar, por lo general morbosa y críptica."  
  
"En serio?" preguntó Ron.  
  
El rubio asintió "Pero en mi caso es solo lo primero... me gusta el negro, y el maquillaje" añadió tras una pausa "pero no se preocupen, no soy gay."  
  
"Ah..." dijo Ron. "Que bueno saberlo."  
  
"A propósito" dijo tendiéndole la mano a Ron "Soy Ezequiel Romaní, pero todos me dicen 'Manny'"  
  
"Ronald Weasly" dijo devolviéndole el saludo.  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
"Harry Potter"  
  
"Encantado." Dijo sonriendo y cerrando los ojos de nuevo. "Y díganme... ustedes van a la escuela de magia?"  
  
"Si, Hogwarts." Respondió Hermione. "este año yo seré prefecto de nuestra casa, Gryffindor."  
  
"Y ya va ella anunciándolo por ahí. Me pregunto si quedará alguien en toda la calle que no sepa que este año serás prefecta..." dijo Ron con tono soñador.  
  
"Prefecta? Que genial... leí en el libro 'una historia de Hogwarts' que pueden quedarse hasta tarde, dar detenciones, tienen cuarto propio y su baño es genial" dijo el chico dando otra de sus extrañas sonrisas con voz entusiasmada.  
  
Ron y Harry se miraron mientras Hermione lo miraba con cara de no creerlo.  
  
"Vos... leíste el libro?" preguntón los tres al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Si.. bueno, teniendo en cuenta que estamos acostumbrados a esconder nuestra magia - bueno, Nani y yo, por que Hunted no tiene habilidades mágicas- me pareció buena idea leer algo que me ayude a darme una idea de adonde vamos... Lo que aparentemente se me pasó de alto es la moda..." añadió con otra sonrisa señalando su atuendo y la manera en que los magos lo miraban.  
  
"Por que cierras los ojos cuando sonríes?" preguntó Harry mirándolo.  
  
"Eh?" dijo el chico pestañando y rascándose la mejilla "Ah eso. Vivo con dos locas que miran anime todo el día. Después de un tiempo eso deja tics... "  
  
"Anime?"  
  
esta vez Hermione tampoco tenía idea de lo que hablaba.  
  
"esos dibujitos chinos" respondió Harry, que había visto un par de capítulos de algo llamado Dragon ball Z un par de veces.  
  
El chico le dirigió una mirada seria.  
  
"Que no te escuchen las locas decir "Dibujitos chinos"... O te pegan o te convierten en Otaku.... que significa fanático de la animación japonesa." Añadió al darse cuenta que los chicos no tenían idea de lo que esa palabra significaba. "Por las dudas si te preguntan si sabes lo que es alguna palabra que te suene rara, no les preguntes que significa. Si es Nani, se te cuelga encima y no te suelta hasta que te dio la versión larga. Y te digo en serio la parte de 'larga'."  
  
"Quienes son estas chicas, tus hermanas?" preguntó Ron.  
  
"Heh, no, soy hijo único, y mis padres están de viaje, así que estoy viviendo con un par de amigas."  
  
"Y ellas van a venir a Hogwarts?" preguntó Harry levantando el bolos en el que pensaba llevar los libros que iba a comprar  
  
"Si, pero deben estar comprando la varita ahora mismo...Lo que me recuerda, tengo que ir a buscar una para mi a lo de Ollivander...también saben donde queda, no?"  
  
"Y por que no fuiste con ellas?" pregunto Harry.  
  
"Bueno..." empezó el chico agarrando la manija de la bolsa negra que llevaba al hombro y mirando al suelo con una expresión ligeramente triste "Digamos que una de estas amigas mías no me considera exactamente su amigo...Y no le gusta mucho tenerme cerca... Y anoche se enojó conmigo y cundo ella está enojada conmigo lo mejor es que yo me mantenga alejado..."  
  
"Te entiendo..." dijo Ron poniendo cara de simpatía y apoyando al mano en el hombro del chico. "Yo tengo una hermana así... me adora pero no me aguanta mucho cerca... Y además pega fuerte"  
  
Ezequiel le sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza  
  
"No tienes idea.... "  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Pleases, déjenme comentarios.. por lo menos tres... solo para que me sienta bien conmigo misma?  
  
Y deséenme suerte...doy geografía previa este jueves... 


End file.
